


Peter Jr

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, First Kiss, First Time, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Education, Shame
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Peter tiene un pequeño problema. Como, muy pequeño.Lo tiene desde los primeros segundos de vida, y ha vivido con ello a través de los años.Al principio está satisfecho, pero la adolescencia abolea esa aceptable percepción de si mismo, y cad avez está más disconforme con sus propias dimensiones.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Un pequeño problema

* * *

Peter tiene un _pequeño_ problema. Como, muy _pequeño_.

Lo tiene desde los primeros segundos de vida, y ha vivido con ello a través de los años, casquivanos e insensatos.

No sé manifiesta completamente hasta que entra al mundillo de hormonas atolondradas y porno barato. Entonces comienza sentirse incomodo e insatisfecho.

Y cuando los chistes de doble sentido empiezan a encajar, está cada día más disconforme con las dimensiones de su propio pene cuando que debe aliviar la tensión sexual acumulada.

Al principio era suficiente con saber que la relación entre sus escasas pulgadas y el placer sexual para su futura esposa eran nulos o casi inexistente. La zona más sensible de la vagina está a 5 centímetros, el clitoris lleva la mayor carga de satisfacción, no todas disfrutan la penetración, los penes grandes son problemáticos etc, etc, etc. Así que como la mayoría de sus acompañantes masculinos son unos neandertales que no perdían ocasion para hablar de que la tienen grande (como si eso fuese una gran hazaña) decide juntarse con las ligas femeninas. Mujeres que no sean unas cabezas huecas. Así termina almorzando con Gwen Stacy y Michelle Jones.

No obstante, no puede evitar sentirse fracturado cuando Liz Allen alegremente le muestra aquella foto erótica que Harry le había mandado la noche anterior, y ante la mueca disgustada de MJ ella canturrea casi ofendida;

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Es una gran polla!

Como su círculo social esta conformado principalmente por chicas, subsecuentemente tiene que convivir con muchas chicas (además de MJ y Gwen) y repara en sus conocimientos sobre educación sexual no eran de dominio público.

A menudo viajaba por la vida escuchando como Betty engrandecia a su novio por haberle provocado un orgasmo. Como Mary Jane alababa el tamaño de su amante a cada ocasión posible, y sandeces como " _No importa, se vino afuera" "Si, se rompió el condón, pero es que se llenó mucho_ " y etc y etc.

Allí es cuando se cuelga de la cruz sabiendo lo mucho que a las mujeres les importa el tamaño.

Lo peor llega cuando el porno rectifica su desgracia.

Era una puesta en escena, por supuesto, Peter de verdad sabe que el sexo está por debajo de los gritos exagerados, pero vuelve a su anémico estado apesadumbrado cuando los únicos penes que descendían del tamaño promedio, eran humillados como una vergüenza.

Su miembro es claramente pequeño, es enjuto y sonrosado, con un tacto carnoso y suave, incluso cabe dentro de su igualmente acortada mano, y piensa y vuelve a pensar, llegando a la conclusión de que, sus preferencias distan mucho de lo que se supone debe suceder, él también quiere que alguien mime su pene.

El periodo de "Educación Sexual" (en sus patéticas clases de biología) emerge para transformarse en un suplicio fidedigno.

Constantemente Flash y su ejercito de retrasados alardeaban sobre tener buenas proporciones, y cuando él de buena fe quiso aportar algo a la clase explicando la ficticia conexión entre el volumen y la satisfacción, Thompson hizo aplaudir una carcajada en coro por toda la clase para luego decirle "Lo dice porque no rebasa los dos centímetros"

La profesora tuvo que callarlo a punta de amenazas y finalmente MJ le gritó "Oh cállate Flash, tu no podrías satisfacer a una mujer aunque tuvieras una anaconda ahí adentro"

Ambos se van con reporte, pero Michelle sale más alegre de lo que debe guiñandole un ojo.

Decir que no le afectaba, es un mentira demasiado contundente, así que la irremediable consecuencia, es una vida sexual paralizada.

Como un celibato autoimpuesto por pena hacia si mismo, y por respeto a las expectativas de las mujeres.

Tampoco es que tenga demasiadas oportunidades, era el nerd incomprendido del fondo con amigos raros, abrigado por un tónico anonimato, así que el contacto con otras chicas era equiparable a su vida sexual; casi inexistente.

Pero no es que le duela a sobremanera, sería más decepcionante una carcajada en pleno acto mientras unas manos femeninas bajan sus calzoncillos a masturbarse en la privacidad de su hogar por varios años.

Así que como no hay remedio ni píldoras mágicas, tiene que aprender a vivir con ese _pequeño_ problema entre sus piernas.


	2. Las Dos Caras De La Moneda

* * *

Peter mira a través de sus pestañas, sabe que es una cuestión de tiempo y acumulación. Sabe que debe esperar a que la mirada del señor Beck sea demasiado profunda, a que su respirar sea demasiado consiente, menos mecánico e involuntario, sabe que es cuestión de retroceder para ser cazado.

Está temblando como una hoja, no lo va a negar, todo este teatro se le había estado cayendo, el del hombre fuerte e indiferente, el de el desinteresado, pero hay evidencia y es humillante, no le gusta pensar demasiado en ello, porque no puede mantener el cariz impávido o las mejillas metálicas.

No había desayunado, y Beck le había comprado un durazno, era suave, tanto que puede marcar la superficie de los dedos y abollar ligeramente el terreno, no se lo ha comido aún, está demasiado distraído como para dar el primer mordisco, sino que, en todo caso, acaricia lentamente por donde debería estar el tallo, en círculos, rasgueando ligeramente con sus uñas recortadas, solo para tener donde entretenerse y no ser tan desquiciado.

El jugo se escurre ligeramente por sus pulpejos, salpica y mancha, pero no le importa. Solo gira hacia la ventana e intenta respirar. Quiere abrirla, porque siente que se ahoga, y no sabe cómo es que Beck puede mirarlo con expresión meditativa dentro de ese cuello de tortuga, se pararía y dejaría entrar el aire, o encendería el acondicionador, pero el control esta tan lejos y la ventana aún más, no puede hacerlo con piernas trémulas, menos embebido en la vergüenza de una erección, que sabe que Quentin ha visto, que sabe que no ha comentado nada por ahorrarle la tortura, lo que no sabe es si prefiere esa ruta o un chiste cruel para aligerar el ambiente.

La puede sentir contra la, ahora, áspera fibra de tela, le duele en la punta, y aunque sabe que Peter Jr. no es demasiado grande, entiende que esas cosas no se ocultan de forma sencilla o hasta discreta. Se siente húmedo, adivina por primeros conocimientos sobre sí mismo, que el glande debe estar rojo, que probablemente debe estar goteando sobre su tallo, que aunque quisiera huir al baño, está en un momento crítico en el que cualquier movimiento de piernas supone un gemido que por supuesto no desea que salga y rebote contra los oídos de Beck.

Entonces espera viendo la vida trotar frente a sus ojos, tiene una sonrisa socarrona en realidad, porque la muy maldita sabe que solo está muriendo por dentro. Aprieta la quijada, su entrada indiscutiblemente se contrae, mientras un aluvión de imágenes más comprometedoras de dan un latigazo por detrás.

Lo atacan, más visiones del señor Beck, no del ultimo vistazo que tuvo, el de sus pezones sonrosados mientras se cambiaba de camisa, porque él, tontamente derramo café sobre ella, no, imágenes en la que era parte de la ecuación, en ropa interior y contextos menos prácticos o socialmente aceptables, sobre pieles que indudablemente están rastrillando una para con la otra, sobre tirones de pelo y jadeos. Ese tipo de cosas, pensamientos que, a su edad, son completamente fuera de lugar, pero vamos que, no hace mucho que terminó la etapa hormonal, no hace mucho que lo mordió una araña, y no hace mucho que se siente tan caliente cada vez que el señor Beck existe cerca suyo.

Generalmente, tiene la fuerza para subyugar esa punzada de ardor y deseo a voluntad, lo ha venido haciendo desde que lo conoce, pero hoy, el vello y los pectorales, lo sobrepasa.

Trata de inhalar, de no perderse en sus pensamientos porque sabe que se terminara corriendo, más si el rumbo de lo que cavila va en dirección al señor Beck, ya le ha pasado, ya lo ha experimentado.

Agradece internamente la concentración y la pasión que Quentin infundía al trabajo, que se le vaya la vista en el lápiz sobre el papel y la pantalla del ordenador. No en el pasante caliente que tiene a unos metros suyo.

Recuerda muy lucidamente y con vergüenza la forma en la que le sangró la nariz cuando lo conoció, no era fácil tener sentidos sensoriales demasiado aumentados, todo podía o, ser muy molesto o muy placentero, no existía el punto medio si no lo controlaba.

Se llevaron bien rápidamente, Quentin Beck es un hombre lleno de vida. Si ciertamente es estricto como un demonio, no sonreía demasiado, pero tampoco es que tenga cara de pocos amigos, eran facciones ecuánimes e indescifrables, muy varoniles, a decir verdad, lo que solo aumenta sus ganas de morirse al reparar en ellas.

No va a industrias Stark a admirar la mandíbula del señor Beck, y entiende que desde hace tiempo el que sus razones para levantarse a las 6 am, sea él, es algo patético e incluso doloroso, pero Pete tan solo era un chiquillo de 18, tan solo tenía ojos, y tan solo hacía uso de ellos.

Además, como solo se limita a una fantasía, no tenía nada de malo, es incluso hasta saludable estimular la imaginación, sobre todo porque la idea de llegar algo más, de finalmente perder su virginidad, le daba terror.

No es que no quisiera, continuamente imaginaba en cómo sería ese día, con quién sería y lo que le gustaría que pasara. Y no es que no haya tenido oportunidades, pero se siente inseguro y dubitativo.

Más desde que fue brutalmente mordido por una araña, desde que casi le rompe un brazo a Michelle en su intento por hacer que lo acompañe a la cafetería. Desde que al tocarse, no puede durar más de 5 minutos sin correrse. Y desde que casi se arranca el pene cuando en medio del éxtasis no pudo continuar modulando su fuerza. Bueno, las cosas son distintas.

A veces, cuando el señor Beck se para de espalda, cuando se inclinaba para tomar una nota rápida, se imaginaba recostándolo, se imaginaba follandoselo con fuerza y avidez. Otras, por ejemplo, se imaginaba siendo empotrado contra la pared, removido como una vil muñeca mientras Quentin entraba lento y tortuoso.

Ser demasiado caliente a consecuencia de la mordedura era tan solo una cara de la moneda. No poder apaciguarlo por ello mismo era la ineludible maldición.

Eso y...otro pequeño problema.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fic, no me pienso disculpar.
> 
> Este nació como un bonito impulso de madrugada. Espero les guste ;)


End file.
